


don't put ideas in my head

by welegato



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, shin hates ikki's fanclub, shin is also a tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato
Summary: shin has a hard time at work because of ikki's fanclub, so ikki wants to make it up to him.
Relationships: Ikki/Shin (Amnesia)
Kudos: 2





	1. owe you one

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was just going to be a oneshot but then i had * ੈ✩‧₊˚ ideas * ੈ✩‧₊˚ so now it's gonna be a few chapters long!! i know this is kinda a rarepair, but i hope you guys still enjoy!
> 
> (also i didn't proofread this so sorry if there are any typos ehjwjdkals)

“Welcome back, my lady.” The sweet warmth of Ikki’s voice melted the hearts of all the women who had entered the café to see him. This new customer was no different than the others, of course. She was completely smitten, not daring to glance away from him as he led her to her table and offered her a menu.

Shin worked tirelessly in the kitchen by himself, struggling to keep up with all the orders of Ikki’s fans. It would have been a little less stressful for him had the manager still been here to help, but he left early to take care of some things at home. Asking Ikki to assist him was a useless request, seeing as any time he would try to enter the kitchen one of the girls would call him straight back out there.

It was annoying.

Thankfully, it wouldn’t be for much longer though. The café would be closing soon, and all the fangirls will have no choice but to leave. Just one more hour, and Shin would be free to go home and finally relax. _Just one more hour._

A small sigh slipped past his lips as he picked up the two trays he had just finished preparing and headed out into the lobby. “Ikki.” He spoke up apathetically, reaching the trays out to him. “Here.”

Ikki accepted them with an apologetic smile, “Thank you, Shin.” He swiftly spun around on his heel and went to give the orders to their tables. His gracefulness was so effortless, it was almost enough to impress even Shin. But not quite.

Shin returned to the kitchen begrudgingly, having to mentally repeat to himself _just one more hour._

And eventually, that hour passed. It was closing time, and Ikki waved all the girls off with his usual charming grin. He locked the door behind the last one to exit, leaving only him and Shin inside.

There was no more masking the exhaustion the brunette felt. He sunk down into one of the seats with a heavy sigh, letting his head fall back. “I’ll help with the cleaning, I just need to sit for a minute...”

“You sit. I’ll clean everything up.” Ikki felt a little guilty, having indirectly caused his coworker to overexert himself like this. He wanted to make it up to him.

There really were a lot of customers today-- Shin didn’t get a single break from making food while Ikki stayed in the lobby keeping the girls entertained. Having to quickly fulfill order after order after order completely by yourself for an entire shift definitely seemed like a bit of a draining task. Not to mention the fact Shin had come to work immediately after leaving school, so that’s another layer of exhaustion to add to the mix.

He picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash, making a mental note to himself to buy Shin a drink or meal sometime as an extension of his apology. He really felt bad.

Stuck in his thoughts, Ikki hadn’t even noticed the brunette sliding past him and grabbing the broom. “I’ll sweep the lobby and wipe down the tables while you’re busy with the dishes.”

“Huh?” Ikki glanced over his shoulder, brows furrowed. “You were really overworked today, I’ll take care of it.”

He shrugged, “It’s not a big deal, and it’ll get done faster if we work together.” Honestly, he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. That, plus it didn’t really sit right with him relaxing back in a chair while Ikki did all the work.

After about twenty minutes, they were finally done closing up the café. They headed out together, only for Ikki to be stopped in his tracks by a stray fangirl while Shin locked the door back. Just your typical day at Meido no Hitsuji.

“U-Um, hi, Ikki!” The nervousness she radiated could be felt from miles away. “I was wondering… If y-you were currently seeing anybody… And if not, would you maybe… be interested...”

Ah, this again. Every time Shin and Ikki shared a shift together, there would always be a girl or two or five who waited for him outside so they could ask to be his girlfriend. _Every time._

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Once again, Ikki wore an apologetic smile. “There is actually somebody I’m seeing right now.”

Figures. Poor girl.

“O-Oh, I see…”

Shin put the keys in his pocket and headed on down the street, carefully brushing past Ikki and the heartbroken fan. It’s not that he particularly cared about Ikki’s lovelife, but he didn’t realize he was dating somebody. He felt bad for whoever his girlfriend was, seeing as he’s always flirting with all the other girls. It wasn’t any of his business though.

“Oh, Shin! Hold on!” Ikki hastily caught up to him, slowing down into a walking pace when he had made it to his side. “I wanted to ask if you’d like to get lunch together sometime.”

**Eh?**

Despite not having answered yet, his confusion was plain to see in his expression. It made Ikki chuckle. He thought it was cute.

“I feel bad about how busy you were today because of me.” He explained, “I want to repay you for your patience.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Shin replied, shrugging it off. “It’s not like it’s your fault. Besides, you were really busy today too, having to deal with all those girls. It’s fine.”

Ikki couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at that, “I suppose you have a point...” He appreciated how understanding and kind Shin actually was, despite his cold exterior. “I still want to get lunch with you though. You have tomorrow off, don’t you? My shift ends around the time you’d be leaving your classes, so I could just pick you up if you want.”

Why was he so insistent about this? It really wasn’t that big of a deal. Besides, if he has time to waste, he should be spending it with his girlfriend, not his coworker.

“No thanks.” He answered simply. “I have a test the day after that I need to study for.” Even if he _did_ want to go, he couldn’t. He really did need to study tomorrow.

The corners of Ikki’s mouth curled up in yet another one of his charming smiles. “That’s alright! Maybe another time then.”

“Sure. Another time.” Whatever would get him to go away and let Shin walk home in peace. It’s not like it would actually happen anyways. It was an empty promise.

_That’s all it was._


	2. don't wanna think about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shin has to bring the key back to the café on his way home from classes, and is hoping to be able to avoid ikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i didn't proof read before posting again so sorry if there are any mistakes :P

Today was yet another exhausting day. Nothing particularly eventful had happened, but it dragged on almost unbearably long. At the very least, the school day had come to an end.  _ One eternity later. _

Shin walked down the street with headphones on, completely zoning out the world around him while he made his way to the café. He wasn’t scheduled to work today, but he needed to return the extra key to the manager since he was the one who had to close yesterday. He was originally meant to give the key to Ikki, but he forgot amidst all the chaos of the fangirls.

_ Ugh, Ikki… _

Because of that guy, Shin wasn’t able to focus on his schoolwork at all today. All he could think about was his offer and that  _ stupid _ smile. It annoyed him. Where did that even come from yesterday? He had never shown any interest in Shin before, so why now?

Shin turned the volume up for his music and readjusted his headphones, an irritated sigh coming out of his mouth as he picked up the pace.

It wasn’t that far of a walk from the school to the café. It usually only took about fifteen minutes to get there, but since Shin was kind of in a hurry to get home, he’d probably make it in ten. It’s not that he was necessarily eager to start studying, just that he wanted to have some extra time to chill out beforehand. More than anything, he needed to clear his mind.

Noticing that he was about to approach the café, he turned his music off and removed his headphones. He shrugged off his anxiety as he reached out for the handle, mentally preparing himself to be greeted by Ikki since that would be his luck. However, when he opened the door, somebody else was there.

“Welcome back, master!” It was just Heroine. Thank  _ god. _

A little blush spread across his face as he failed to ignore her greeting him like that. “I’m just here to return the key back to Waka.”

“Ah, I’ll get out of your way then.” She shuffled to the side adorably to let him through. “He’s in the break room, I think!”

“Thanks.” He replied with a small nod, carefully brushing past her and making his way to the back of the café.

He didn’t even notice all the girl customers glancing at him and whispering to each other. Not that he would have cared if he  _ did _ notice.

It looks like Ikki’s shift had already ended, he guessed. That’s good. It meant he didn’t have to awkwardly run into him and have to elaborate on when ‘another time’ would be. By the time they’d share a shift together again, Ikki would probably have long since forgotten he even asked Shin out to lunch in the first place. It was silly to think he’d remember something like that.

Shin swung open the door to the break room. “Hey, I’m here to return the--”

“Oh, hi, Shin!”

“...”

“You’re here to bring back the extra key, right? I can go sit it in Waka’s office for you if you want.”

**Why. Just why.**

Ikki stood there, lips curled upwards in an enchanting smile as he was in the middle of changing out of his butler uniform and back into his regular clothes. And poor Shin had just walked in on it happening.

_ He blamed Heroine for making him believe it was safe to come back here. _

“Take it.” He held the key out and looked away, mentally cursing at himself for letting his guard down. 

Ikki took it happily, his hand briefly making contact with Shin’s as he took the key out from his palm. It could have been avoided, which led Shin to assume he did it on purpose.  _ Weirdo. _ “Good luck with your test tomorrow!”

Shin didn’t have to see him to know he was probably grinning ear to ear in the annoying way he does when he talks to the fangirls. He didn’t  _ want _ to see it. “Thanks. I need to hurry home so I can start studying for it.”

Why was he even acting like he cared? It was uncomfortable. Shin didn’t know how to respond to it. He really only knew how to talk to Toma and Heroine, and  _ sometimes _ Mine. That was it. He didn’t get Ikki at all.

He didn’t even wait for a response, he just went out the door and back through the front of the café. Heroine was busy taking care of customers, so he didn’t bother saying goodbye. He left, heart racing though he didn’t quite understand why. He just wanted to get home already.


End file.
